Deal With A Demon
by kradnohikari
Summary: Making deals with demons never ends up being a good thing. Nero would know all about that one, especially since his demon takes what he wants. And his demon wants him. Nero X Vergil Slash!


**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters and places that appear in the game. They belong to Capcom. I do however own the idea, and the creature that does appear in this...

**Warnings-** Slash (MaleXMale), violence, sex (nothing graphic), Auish, and language (nothing too bad though).

**Pairings- **Vergil X Nero (Tehehehe)

So I'm sure people are wondering how the hell Vergil and Nero could even be in the same place when one is obviously dead. Well, I got the idea to do this from my husband and a character. I won't go too much into detail. The basics of this is that Vergil and Nero share the same body and as Vergil grows stronger he eventually is able to appear to Nero as a spirit of sorts. Only Nero can see him and they can communicate with each other and touch each other even though Vergil is not a pyshical entity. Confusing? Maybe. Just continue reading to find out how this little thing works.

The beginning of this is placed before the events of DMC4 back before Nero made the deal with the demon (Which I personally think is Vergil...) and got the arm we all know and love. Well at least I love... Then pretty much goes along with the game with my own twist of course. Well enough of my ramblings. Enjoy!

I do not accept flames. I don't see the point in hearing about something when the only thing I have to say is press the back button. I do accept constructive criticism and comments. I like those.

There is a scene in this story that is cut out because I don't want to get in trouble for having anything too graphic on this site. If you go to my profile there is a link for my LJ which has the full, uncut version of this story.

* * *

Humming softly a woman moved through the empty streets of Fortuna city. She clasped her hands behind her back, as the hem of her long, flowing, white dress swayed in the slight breeze around her body. Above her the sun started to set, painting the sky in mixed yellows, oranges and pinks. Pausing in her tune she looked to the sky, then to the towering building before her. Strands of her reddish brown bangs, floated past her chocolate orbs. "No I'm supposed to be…"

Behind her darkness hovered above the stone of the streets and the metal frames of cars. As the sun lowered in the sky creatures started to rise from the blanket of negative area. Each creature looked like a puppet with blades replacing limbs. Each giggled madly, as they wobbled back and forth towards the woman.

"G-g-get back." The lady held her hands out and waved, trying desperately to stop the advance. With each step they took, she took a step backwards out of fear. Her body trembled, as she just ran, her boots clanking against the stone. The building was growing larger as she moved, but the enemies were also closing in on her.

Laughing with their odd voices, a few jumped in front of the woman's path. Seeing her stop, they danced around the blades slamming against the ground. The ones behind her did the same, before jumping forward.

Falling to the ground the lady covered her head with her arms as she screamed. The sound echoed loud and clear, reaching anyone in the area. "Nero… Credo… Someone help!" She screamed, closing her hues tightly. She could tell the demons were mere inches away from her, from the stench of death that invaded her nostrils. It seemed she was at death's door. Bracing herself she waited…

"Hey kiddies. Do you want a real fight? Then come here." A newcomer taunted, grabbing the sword that was on his back. Twirling it with both hands, he grinned, before rushing forward. Swinging his sword with expert precision the white haired teen, sliced through the creatures until nothing, but the crumpled bodies surrounded them. Sheathing his blade, he wiped the sweat from his brow, as the darkness absorbed them.

"Are you okay Kyrie?" Smiling, he bent down and held out a hand for the woman to take.

"Yeah, thanks Nero." Her body was still trembling violently, as she wrapped her hand around the much larger one. Letting out a soft sigh of relief she got to her feet, before reaching down and brushing off the dirt that had accumulated on her dress, trying to calm down.

"Good." Nero stated, rubbing the back of his head, ignoring the small blush that lit up on his face. His breathing was a bit heavier from the exertion, but he didn't mind, as he threw his blade over his back. "We should go before more come." Stepping forward, he felt a brush of cold air behind him signaling that the darkness had come back.

Kyrie gasped softly, hiding behind her white haired savior. Her brown gaze settled on the misshapen figure that seemed to be rising from a puddle in the stone. Long forelimbs of a deep purple and scaled swayed back and forth slowly, with long white curved claws growing out of its hands. Talons clanked against the ground, while a spiked tail slammed against the stone, cracking it in half. Roaring, its hues of gold stared at the meat before him. Saliva dripped from its maw, hitting the ground and freezing the areas it touched.

The order member pulled out the sword once more and twirled it in his hands once more. A cocky grin spread on his face. "A big boy? My kind of prey." He glanced over his shoulder at the woman behind him. "Go hide Kyrie."

Nodding, the brown haired woman fled. Worried for the other she hid behind a car, ducking out of sight a few feet back. The thought of the demon being able to sniff her out easily never entered her mind for her attention was focused solely on the fight.

The demon looked down and swept a claw at the pathetic creature, laughing with its deep voice when the hit connected. "Too easy human." It spoke, showing off the rows of sharp fangs set in its mouth. Letting out a deep breath, it blew out a mist causing the ground before him to freeze over.

A slight pain hit Nero as he rose to his feet. Clutching the blade tightly, he pulled out a gun from his jacket. "I'm not that easy." Winking, he carefully moved across the ice, shooting at the large demon. The bullets had no effect however. With every hit the lead would bounce off the hard scales and fall useless to the ground. "Damn…" The white haired man muttered, ducking another hand, before running forward. Swinging his blade, he sank it into one of the large, thick legs.

Laughter emerged from the demon, as a small trickle of blood ran down its leg. "Weak too." It turned and slammed its tail into the human, sending him flying into a building in the distance. Bored with the man, the creature sniffed the air, catching the scent of another. "Maybe this human will bring a better fight." It muttered, starting to walk towards the car Kyrie was hiding behind.

Kyrie was too absorbed in finding a way to get to Nero to notice. Her body trembled, as she grabbed the window of the car and used it to get to her feet. "Nero." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. Running a hand through her hair she came to a decision; the other needed her help. Without thinking she took off down the street and fell beside the prone, bleeding body of her savior.

"Nero you have to be okay…" The brunette whispered, finally giving into her worries. Tears slowly leaked from her pools, landing gently on the warrior, as she shook him. "Come on wake up." She shook him harder, watching his body hit the pavement.

The creature watched the display, laughing once again. Clenching its hands, it leaned forward and snorted out the lady. "You should worry about yourself first." Not wanting to waste its time it stabbed her with one of its nails.

Screaming in pain the woman struggled to get off the claw as blood soaked her white dress. "Nero!" She yelled through the agony, watching as the world started to go black. "Help me…" She whispered, falling forward unconscious.

Stirring the white haired warrior grunted softly. He opened his hues and saw Kyrie before him. "Kyrie… No…" Angry, he grabbed his fallen sword and buried it deep within the demon's arm. "Let her go!" He yelled, unable to tear his orbs away from the sight of the wounded woman.

"Gladly." It flicked the dead weight on its finger to the side and focused on the fighter once more. "Now I want a real challenge." It stated, turning around and lashing out with its tail. Not pausing to watch Nero fly back, it started towards the woman.

Coughing, Nero got to his feet once more, his anger blocking the pain his body was in. Running after the demon, he slashed at it, before being flung back once more. His reckless behavior had finally caught up as his body gave out on him. Unable to get up, he watched the demon close in on Kyrie and grab her.

"Kyrie!" He screamed his thoughts focused on how to save her. Closing his hues, he somehow found the strength to get to his hands and knees. Slowly, he moved forward, ignoring the various stones tearing at his body from the broken stones. The white haired warrior crawled until he was close enough to the demon. "You want a real…Challenge… Huh…?" He stated, grabbing his gun.

He pointed the weapon at the demon and shot off six rounds, dropping the weapon when it was empty. "How was that…?" He didn't get an answer, as a giant clawed hand dug into his body.

"Weak still." The demon muttered, sniffing the blood on the air. "You're dead and you don't even get to save the woman." It taunted, digging its nails in deeper, tearing organs into pieces.

Nero started to fade out, knowing that he had failed. Falling unconscious he held onto the thought of saving Kyrie at all costs.

_Darkness was the last thing the order member expected when he died. With his deeds he figured he would at least be allowed to see. Taking in the expanse with his icy hues, he stepped forward, surprised at how solid the area was. "Where the hell…?" He stopped, hearing footsteps behind him. Grabbing his blade, he swung in the direction of the newcomer, only to have it blocked._

"_You're decent with a sword. At least for a human." A voice stated, as light started to filter into the expanse._

_The two were in the remains of what seemed to be an old church. Rotting pews surrounded them as well as broken stained glass and ruined, bloodstained sculptures. It looked more like the remnants of a bloody battlefield then a place of worship. Turning around Nero observed the creature before him, surprised at how human it looked. "A demon dressed in sheep's clothing. Nice." He commented, watching the white spiky haired monster before him._

"_Think what you will. I only want to offer you a deal." Sheathing the long katana, he stepped forward, his blue jacket moving slightly. "You want the power to save that dying woman, am I correct?" Focusing his dark blue orbs on the human, he moved and sat down on one of the pews._

_"Kyrie…" Nero whispered, clenching his fists. _'Power could help. With it I could save her.' _He thought, knowing what the consequences of his actions could mean. Raising his head up, he nodded meeting the demon's gaze. "I'll do anything… As long as I can save and protect Kyrie, I don't care what happens to me." He let his sword drop to the ground letting it clatter to the ground useless, as he kept his gaze._

"_Good." The demon got to his feet and crossed the gap between the two. "You'll find our deal very helpful Nero." He whispered in the others ear, before stabbing him with his unsheathed katana. Laughing, the world around them crumbled. The deal had been made. _

The burning in his chest returned, as the order member returned to the human world. Power coursed through him as his newly gained power worked at changing him. His body started to heal itself and Nero could feel his strength returning. "This is better." Getting to his feet, he whistled to the demon. "Hey big guy I have a challenge for you." He went and retrieved his fallen sword, before twirling it in his hands. When he was done with his little show, he ran forward towards the creature and jumped, before bringing the blade down on its tail.

Without much effort the sword sliced through the appendage severing it completely. Laughing, he dug the blade into the demon's foot. "Now who's weak?" He asked.

The demon roared, throwing its head back and dropping the woman in its hands. Growling at the human, it smelt a mixed scent. "A demon? You're no longer an ordinary human." Retreat came to its mind, as the darkness came back, surrounding its body.

"Coward." Nero muttered, reaching into the puddle with his right arm. He heard a snap, as the limb was grabbed, before the darkness completely disappeared. The demon was gone. Nursing the useless arm, the order member sheathed his blade and walked over to the fallen woman. Checking her, he let out a sigh of relief at the faint pulse that coursed through her body. Wasting no time he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, before he ran back to headquarters.

Completely out of breath and exhausted the warrior placed the woman on the ground at the entrance to the headquarters before passing out.

--

'_Power. I want more power.' _A voice echoed through the warrior's head. Coming too, Nero looked around the room, recognizing it as his own. Rubbing his hues with his hand, he looked down at the sling that hid the other. Something about it was off though. Clenching it, he found the fingers responding by curling, but they felt odd.

"Could it be the demon?" Sitting up against the headboard, he pulled the string off his body and looked down at what used to be his hand. There in his vision was something demonic. Going up past where the hoodie sleeve cut off was a red and blue shell, surrounding glowing light blue insides while fingers of the same colored peeked out. "My arm…"

A knock on his door broke him out of his observation as he quickly placed the sling back over his arm. "Coming." He called out, slipping out of the bed. He didn't have many problems getting to his feet and soon he opened the door and saw Kyrie. "Kyrie?" He asked, titling his head to the side a bit confused.

The woman hugged him tightly, while tears trickled down her face. "You're awake." She mumbled from the others chest.

Nero returned the gesture glad to see the woman. "How long have I been out?" He asked, curious.

"A month." Pulling away, the woman brushed her hair out of her face.

He was shocked by that, but didn't show it. Glancing down at his hand, he nodded as the woman spoke.

"Yeah I'm surprised we're both alive."

--

**One year later…**

Coughing up blood Nero glared at the scientist before him. Pain spread through him as the spears from the knight's dug deeper into his body. He watched the man pick up the large and he felt it slide easily into his skin. "I'll never let you touch me." He whispered, his head falling forward. His demonic hand closed into a fist, as the broken sword in the middle of the lab began to shake. "Kill him." The scientist commanded, walking away.

At once the armor attacked the prone figure, covering him completely. It seemed like the soulless creatures had won, when the blade from the middle of the room sped forward. It fused together, as it landed in the demonic hand. Soon a burst of blue light blasted them into pieces. As the pieces fell around him, Nero got to his feet. A blue demon was behind him glowing like his red pools. Dragging the katana behind him, he started to walk towards Agnus.

"Power. More power. Those words echoed in my head after my arm turned to this." He paused lashing out at the man. His hues focused on the white cockroach looking coward. "I did this to protect her. I don't care if I become a demon as long as she's safe." He fell to his knees, as he watched the man fly away.

Laughter emerged from him, as the creature behind him vanished. Hitting the ground with his fist, he continued, reveling in the moment of insanity. "To think this is what would happen." He mumbled when he had finished his laughter.

"_Maybe you shouldn't have gone head first into our deal then Nero." A voice stated, as the owner slowly started to appear in front of the half demon. A smirk spread across his thin lips as the spirit leaned against the wall._

Narrowing his hues, the ex-order member got to his feet. "I did what I had to." He spat out, turning around seeing another exit to the lab.

"_Turning into a demon would be the least of my worries. Why with a creature like me in your mind I would be more worried about that." The spirit followed, floating along behind Nero as he left the room._

"Why? Its not like anything worse can happen." Raising a brow the ex-order member turned his head seeing no one there. The demon was gone, but before him more knights were appearing. Grabbing his blade he set off to work.

--

"Are you cooled off yet kid?" Dante asked, panting heavily as he pressed Rebellion against Nero's neck.

"Yeah…" Getting to his feet, he walked over to his fallen blade. Sheathing it, he was about to walk out when he noticed the demon there once again. Shaking his head, he ignored him, as he walked past both spirit and assassin.

"You're Dante right?" He asked, stopping and turning his head to look at the other white haired man.

"Yeah. What's your name kid?" Dante asked with a grin on his face.

"Nero." He walked forward again, a smile on his face as he walked out the door.

"_Damn asshole is still as cocky as ever." The demon sighed, as he wrapped his arms around Nero's thin frame. He placed his head on the others shoulder, closing his hues tightly._

The ex-order member didn't think much of the actions. Instead his focus was on how to climb up the spiraling area. "You knew Dante?" He asked, walking over to a switch.

_The demon laughed, smiling as he nuzzled softly against Nero's neck. "Know him? Of course I do. He's my twin brother. Always the one looking for a noble cause. Power is the only thing that matters in the end, wouldn't you say?" He asked, backing off as the other activated the switch._

He used his demonic arm to grab onto the small glowing orbs as he shook his head at the other's words. "No. I think there's more then power. What's your name?" Moving past the elevator, he hit the red switch, watching the platform come down.

"_Vergil." Grinning, he watched the demons come after them. He stood back and watched his host defeat them, before taking note of how high they were. If he wanted to act he would have to do so soon._

Sheathing his sword, the ex-order member nodded his head and moved upward another level. Reaching a gate, he noticed both of the switches and grabbed an enemy before tearing into it. He didn't notice that the spirit had grown silent. Not until he was almost at the top.

_Grabbing the man by the shoulder, he pushed him against the wall, smirking widely. "Now Nero, remember before when you said there was nothing worse then the situation you're in? Well I am going to show you why you should be afraid." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the others forcefully, and moved his body flush against the others. The spirit moved quickly using the other's momentary shock to work on taking off his pants._

Surprised by the sudden actions of the demon, his hues widened and his mouth opened allowing the other access to his mouth. _'What the hell is he doing?' _He screamed in his mind, wincing when he felt the colder temperature hit his privates. Growing more aware, he grabbed Virgil and pushed him off of him.

Breathing heavily, he glared at the other. "What do you think you're doing? I have to save Kyrie." The thought of telling the demon that he was only into woman never crossed his mind. Bending over, he went to grab his pants, only to find himself against the wall again.

_The demon laughed, running a hand underneath the other's hoodie. "I am doing what I want besides you don't seem to mind. I know you looked at Credo and my brother. This Kyrie is just a cover up to hid your true feelings." The spirit had a lot of insight from exploring his host's mind. He wrapped an around the others limp member and started to stroke it, trying to get some kind of reaction. He was far from gentle though, as he let his nails slip into the sensitive flesh and dragged it downwards with each movement. _

Nero stiffened, as his hues slipped shut. "No. I love Kyrie. I would do anything for her." He responded, his voice cracking halfway through. Though the touches were light, his body was already eagerly responding to them. He bit his lip, not wanting the other to know.

"_Love her hmm? I suppose your reasoning is only natural. Your body however is telling me quite the opposite." The spirit whispered, running his tongue along the shell of the other's ear. The hand that was making its way up the hoodie pinched one of the light pink nipples it came across. The other continued to stroke the hardening member, as he moved down to play with the man's balls._

The ex-order member was trying hard to keep up the act of not wanting this. Thoughts of his original goal slowly slipped from his mind, as he opened his mouth and let out a low groan unable to deny it any longer. "Why are you doing this?" He thought to ask, arching into the demon's sinful touch.

"_Because I can." His nail toyed with the slit on the hardening cock, as the other hand completely removed itself from the hard nipples. Slowly it made it's way out and grabbed onto the zipper of the hoodie and unzipped the offending material. With one quick movement, he removed both hoodie and jacket. Smirking, he pressed his lips against the toned, pale flesh. Biting it, he tasted blood enter his mouth, before his tongue quickly darted out to lap up the substance. "Don't you want this?" He asked softly, swallowing the metallic elixir in his mouth, before moving upwards._

"It's.. It's…" He moaned, unable to continue the rest of his sentence. Grabbing the spirit, he dug his nails into the material of the jacket. His demonic arm tore through the material easily. He needed more.

-Insert deleted sex scene. For full version go to my profile and click the link.-

_He pulled himself out, and removed his limbs for the other's body, before standing up a smirk on his face. Though his breathing was heavier then normal, he couldn't help, but let a comment slide off his bloody lips. "Come on Nero… You have someone… To save…" Laughing to himself, he grabbed his clothing, and vanished._

Groaning, though thoroughly satisfied, Nero picked himself off the ground. He got to his feet and ignored the fluids that dripped out of his body and ran down his leg. Shaking his head, he stretched, before going to gather his clothing. "Bastard…" He managed, as he struggled to get dressed.

Grabbing his weapons that had fallen to the side from their frantic actions, he put them where they belonged, before stepping onto the elevator. With a cleared head, and a sore body he was ready to face what laid ahead for him and accomplish his goal. He was going to save Kyrie no matter the cost.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
